


The Final Quest

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More characters to be added, Sword Art Online AU, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kozume Kenma expects from 'The Final Quest' is just a good MMORPG to pass the time with. Getting stuck into the game... well, that one he doesn't see coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a.k.a. Sword Art Online AU of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Quest

**Author's Note:**

> I was genuinely surprised that there's isn't a SAO AU fic in the haikyuu fandom already and so I decided to write one myself... even though this isn't really a SAO AU and it's more like just based on SAO. I don't know.  
> Anyway, it's not really necessary to have seen SAO, but it would make a bit more sense if you have, I think.  
> In any case, enjoy!

To be perfectly honest, Kenma has mixed feelings about 'The Final Quest'.

At first glance it seems to be just his type of game, with different classes, extended worldbuilding and amazing graphics. Not to mention that this new technology in the form of the NerveGear, a helmet that allows controlling your avatar with your mind and experiencing everything in-game yourself, is seriously impressive and currently taking Japan by storm.

Impressive as it may be, though, Kenma's not too sure about it. He's not really one for physical activity, and while he won't be doing any real moving - according to multiple sources online, claiming that the NerveGear will intercept all brain signals concerning movement, - he still doesn't know how he feels about exploring this new virtual world himself, rather than sitting at home, behind the controller.

Scowling at the console currently in his hands, Kenma puts the game he's playing on pause - he can't concentrate anyway - and puts the console down on his desk.

He's just being silly.

This game is a technological miracle and the fact he managed to snag one of only 10 000 copies is even more miraculous. He should stop worrying and just play already. God knows he's probably the only one of those 10 000 people who got it who hasn't started it yet.

He lets out a loud sigh and glances at the helmet. Why is he even nervous at all? He may feel like he's in some virtual world but in reality he'll simply be lying on his bed, safe and sound at home. Sighing once more, he grabs the NerveGear and puts it on before he can change his mind. He lies down and gives the voice command for starting the game.

Let's get this over with.

 

_Nickname: applepi_

_Password: ********_

His avatar, realistically, looks nothing him. They share the same hair and eye color and the same short stature, but otherwise they look nothing alike.

His avatar's hair is fully blonde, for one, no dark roots visible, and it's short which doesn't really sit well with Kenma as his field of vision is way too wide and that makes him anxious, but, much to his chagrin, even the shortest 'long hair' fell below his shoulders and that would simply be too much of an annoyance, having to deal with so much hair, and thus he had to settle on short hair.

His clothes are nothing special either, just a standard staring equipment consisting of a long-sleeved shirt, plain brown trousers and a pair of boots.

So far these are all things Kenma familiar with and he allows himself to relax a bit.

 

_Choose a Class_

_►_ _Mage   Warrior   Hunter   Demon_

**_Mage_ ** _: A class that specializes in magic-wielding. Mages can cast powerful spells, but are not very good at close combat. Subclasses (chosen at lv.20): White Mage and Dark Mage._

_Confirm choice?_

_►_ _Yes            No_

Kenma finds himself in what he guesses must be the starting town. Naturally it's full of other players, though they aren't all that many. Most have probably long left to the next town, Kenma thinks and sighs.

He takes a few seconds to look around and enjoy the graphics. The town is beautiful, all marble and stone, with its striking buildings and soft colors. There's even a fancy big fountain a few feet away, in what seems to be the center of the town. Kenma glances up and notes that yes, even the sky looks somehow magical, in a way it never could in real life.

He lowers his gaze back to the busy streets. The players are all walking around, talking to each, admiring the town as he has, and Kenma decides it's time to get started.

First he opens the main menu.

  * _Inventory/Equipment_



  * _Friends/Guild_



  * _Communications_



  * _Maps/Quest_



  * _Settings_



He selects _Inventory/Equipment_  and then taps on _Equipment._

Apparently he's wearing 'Starting Armor' and he currently has only one weapon, 'Magic Staff'. No items, no accessories, no skills...

Kenma nods distractedly as he continues to scan the menu. This is all standard stuff, familiar stuff. It helps him feel more at ease.

Once he's finished checking most of the different categories, he closes the main menu and heads to the item shop. As he suspects, there's a free to get guidebook. He only has a hundred coins so he just gets two health potions with it and heads out.

He finds a place on the edge of the fountain he saw earlier and opens the guidebook.

He reads the important parts - after years of playing this type of games he's gotten pretty good at determining what's important and what isn't - and skims the rest. It takes him twenty minutes at most.

He puts the guidebook away in his inventory and purses his lips as he realizes he's out of things to do in this town. It's time to get out.

After a moment of hesitation he heads down the main street, hopefully towards the end of town.

"Hey, wait!"

He doesn't even pause even as the voice calls again.

"Hey!"

Next thing he knows there's a hand gripping his wrist. The contact only lasts for about a second before the stranger lets go. Then there's a flash of orange and Kenma finds himself facing another player.

His avatar is of a short boy - even shorter than Kenma himself, a fact he finds pleasing even if he'll never admit it  - with bright orange hair that makes Kenma's eyes hurt.

"What?" he mutters at last, glancing away from the boy.

"Are you headed to the next town?"

The boy's eyes are wide and earnest and Kenma can't quite find it in himself to simply ignore him. Instead he gives a little shrug.

"Not really."

The boy's eyebrows furrow,

"How so?"

"I just started playing," Kenma says in a way of explanation, but the boy doesn't seem to understand.

"So?"

"I have to level up. Otherwise I'll simply get killed on the way there."

"Oh! Right," the boy grins sheepishly. "I was going to ask if I could come with you, but you have a point. The thing is, my friend and I were going to play together but the idiot started a few hours before me and by now he's probably in the next town."

Kenma nods even though he doesn't particularly care. He glances above the boy's head.

 

_TheSmallGiant_

_Warrior_

_HP 215/215_

 

"Oh, I've got it! Can I come train with you? Pretty please?"

Kenma looks back to boy, hesitating for a second.

"Okay," he mumbles finally.

"Great! I'm Hinata, by the way."

"Kenma."

They resume walking and an easy silence falls upon them that's only broken when they reach the end of town.

"Where to now?" Hinata asks, a mix between curiosity and excitement.

Kenma doesn't answer him right away and instead scans their surroundings.

"Usually there are," he starts explaining but then pauses as he spots something in the distance. It appears to be some kind of animal, probably a low-level one, and it'll have to do for now. "Look."

Hinata follows his gaze and his eyes practically light up with enthusiasm.

"Let's go then!"

They approach the animal and Kenma takes out his staff.

"You're a Mage?"

Kenma hums in agreement.

"Cool! I'm a Warrior!"

"I know."

"Eh? You do?"

Kenma points above his head.

"Wow," Hinata breaths out. He's about to add something else too, but the animal finally notices them and wastes no time to charge at them.

Kenma takes a sharp breath and raises his staff.

For a brief second he wonders what to do.

Then he does what feels natural. He swings the staff to the left and immediately a magic blast shoots towards the animal and kills him, giving Kenma some experience and a little money.

Hinata stares at him wide-eyed.

"Uh, sorry," Kenma says, raising a hand to tick his hair behind his ear by habit before remembering his hair is short now.

"What?" Hinata sputters. "No, no, no, it's okay! I completely froze up. Seeing that thing actually coming at me... But you were awesome! You took him down in one move and it looked so cool! Like gwaaaaah! Were you in the beta test?"

Kenma stares at Hinata, his wide grin and animated eyes, and gives him a small smile.

"No."

"Wha- Really? But you're so good! And you know so many things!"

"I just play a lot of games," he mumbles and glances away, starting to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Can you teach me? Please, please, please, I have absolutely no idea what to do!"

Kenma blinks at him.

"Didn't you read the guidebook?"

"The what?"

Kenma blinks again.

Hinata blinks back.

Kenma doesn't even try to stifle his sigh.

He briefly tells Hinata what it says in the book - after properly explaining to him where to get one himself, of course - and while it answers most of Hinata's questions it's not enough.

"But how do I fight?"

Kenma gives him a little shrug.

"I don't know if it'll work with you, because you're a different class, but as for me I just did what felt right. The game did the rest."

"What felt right, huh?" Hinata mutters and nods. "Okay, I wanna try that. Where can we find more, uh... things to kill?"

Kenma looks around.

"They should be somewhere around."

"I think I saw something there," Hinata points and goes ahead. Kenma follows him quietly.

Hinata turns out to be right and soon they find themselves close to another one of those animals Kenma killed.

"Okay, now try to-"

Kenma doesn't have the chance to finish as Hinata lets out a cry and jumps at the animal with his sword ready. It's an impressive jump, Kenma notes, even for a virtual reality, and he wonders if maybe Hinata's already unlocked some skill.

Speaking of, the boy's sword is glowing and Hinata himself is moving so quickly Kenma has some trouble following him with his eyes before he kills the animal.

"Hey, Kenma, did you see that?!" Hinata turns around, bouncing up and down in excitement, and Kenma gives him another small smile as he nods.

"Good job."

"Thanks! And thank you for helping me too!"

Hinata's standing in front of him now and Kenma can see he really means it.

"No need to thank me."

"But I want to!"

Kenma shakes his head,

"Okay, fine, you're welcome. Let's go get some more experience now."

Hinata grins at him and the two take off.

* * *

It's a couple of hours later when Hinata announces he should log out.

"Mom will get angry if I skip dinner," he explains. "And I have to give Bakageyama a piece of my mind, too."

"Bakageyama?"

"Oh, uh, that's the friend I told you about earlier," Hinata grins abashedly. "His name's Kageyama but I call him Bakageyama."

Kenma nods.

"Okay, well, uh, see you later!" Hinata waves at him and opens his main menu. He looks at it in confusion and opens several different menus, growing paler and paler with each one.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Kenma asks, his whole body tensing.

"I can't find the logout button," Hinata lets out a breathless chuckle. "Kenma, where's the logout button?"

Kenma narrows his eyes and opens his own menu. He taps on _Settings_ and stares. _Options, Help_ and... and nothing. No logout button.

He taps on _Help_ instead.

 

_Calling a GM..._

He waits for a few moments but ultimately nothing happens and he closes the menu. He looks at Hinata impassively.

"I don't know," he whispers.

He can feel his breaths coming out sharper and sharper.

_Where_  is  _the logout button?_

"Kenma? Hey, hey, it's probably a bug or something, calm down!" Hinata immediately comes closer and tries to reassure him even though Kenma's sure he's also terrified.

"If it's a bug why haven't they fixed it yet? Why haven't they made an announcement? Why haven't they rebooted the server?" he hisses and damn it, his breathing is getting even more erratic and-

"What if we just take off the helmets?"

"We can't. We can't move out real bodies. We're..." Kenma swallows thickly, "we're stuck here."

Hinata stares at him.

"B-But, our parents-"

He doesn't get to finish. Before they know what's happening they're being teleported back to the starting town. They're at what appears to be the main square along with all the other players.

"A forced teleport?" Kenma whispers, looking around with wide eyes.

None of the players seem to know what's going on, all of them are talking, looking around in confusion and even fear.

Then the sky turns red.

 

_WARNING_

_SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT_

Some red liquid appears and _is this blood_ , Kenma is about to lose his mind when the liquid forms the silhouette of a person.

"A Game Master!" someone shouts.

"Hey, man, what's going on?!" shouts another.

"Where's the logout button?" cries a girl to Kenma's left.

"Welcome, players," greets the Game Master, his face covered by his cloak, and Kenma shivers. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of 'The Final Quest', the NerveGear... and this whole world."

Kenma chokes on air. Kayaba Akihiko?!

"As most of you have noticed, there is no logout button in the menu. This isn't a bug or some kind of mistake," Kayaba continues and Kenma thinks he hears Hinata whimper somewhere on his right, but his focus is solely on the Game Master.

"Removing the NerveGear also won't work. If someone removes it from you, a powerful burst of a radiation emitted from the NerveGear will destroy your brain. Over two-hundred players have been lost already because someone around them ignored this warning."

"The only way to logout is to clear the game. To do that, you must reach the 100th floor and beat its boss. After that, you'll be free to logout."

"We're only on the first floor," Kenma whispers to himself in disbelief. Everything feels so unreal, it _can't_ be real-

"Another thing to keep in mind," Kayaba adds, completely ignoring the players, "is that if you die here, you die in the real world as well."

Everyone around him is in a state of panic and fear, but Kenma can't really pay attention to them. He feels lightheaded, he's pretty sure there are tears streaming down his cheeks and still all he can focus on is Kayaba Akihiko.

Kenma can't see his eyes but he thinks he feels him looking straight at him as he says,

" _This_ is the true 'Final Quest'."

And then he disappears.

The sky returns to its previous state and everything seems back to normal.

Except it's not.

A loud noise pierces the air as a notification pops out in front of everyone.

 

_1 new item received_

Kenma taps on it with a shaking hand.

A mirror.

"What-" he shakes his head and suddenly he sees a bright light coming out from his left. The girl, passes briefly through his mind.

And then the same happens to another player. And another.

And then white light envelops him and he can't see anything anymore.

* * *

 

"K-Kenma?" a familiar voice calls.

Kenma slowly turns around, facing a boy he's never seen before.

But.

Bright orange hair...

"Hinata?"

Hinata lets out a sigh in relief,

"I wasn't sure if it was really you."

Kenma swallows.

"Weren't sure if it was really me?" he repeats and glances down at the mirror in his hands. He has an idea - his field of vision isn't as wide anymore and he can see blond strands from the corner of his eyes - but he has to make sure. He lifts the mirror-

-and sees a reflection of himself staring back. His real self.

"Oh," he exhales.

He can't look away. It's him, it is, but also it's not.

And the more he stares at his reflection, the more he feels like it's scolding him.

_Get yourself together_ , it says.

Kenma takes a deep breath.

_Forget it's a death game. It's still a game._

It's still a game and Kenma's spent the majority of his life playing games.

Maybe, just maybe, he can do this.

"Hinata." He puts the mirror away. "Come with me."

He doesn't give the boy a chance to respond and instead heads towards one of the small alleys between the buildings.

Once he deems they're far enough, he turns around.

"I'm going to the next town." He shivers. "Experience and money is limited, there's no time to waste. Come with me."

Hinata shakes his head,

"I can't. My friend, Kageyama, he's somewhere out there and I have to find him. I'm sorry."

Now Kenma's the one who shakes his head.

"No, it's... okay, I understand."

Despite everything, Hinata smiles.

"Thanks for everything, Kenma. I really appreciate it. And... be careful, okay?"

"Okay. You too."

He turns around, closes his eyes and breaths out. That's it.

"See you on the 100th floor!" Hinata calls behind him.

Kenma smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... what d'ya think? Let me know with a comment or stop by my tumblr, tobioisbae.tumblr.com, and talk to me about volleybabies.


End file.
